looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon A Looney Tune
Once Upon A Looney Tune is a The New Looney Tunes Show television movie, airing on , starring The Warner Siblings and Sylvester Junior. Plot The Warners have to sell books for Rambling House at the Arabian desert, where they met a sultan (Sylvester) and his wife (Sylvia), who hire them to read a series of stories to their spoiled brat son (Junior), When the Warners first meet the tyke and get mocked, they object to the idea of reading to him. Then, Sylvester threatens to make them bathe in boiling oil, at which point the Warners agree to read to Junior. ''Robin Hood Daffy'' Famous outlaw Robin Hood (Daffy) haplessly attempts to prove to the jocularly doubtful Friar Tuck (Porky) that he is Robin Hood (remake of the homonymous short). *'Characters:' Daffy Duck (as Robin Hood, voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Porky Pig (as Friar Truck, voiced by Bob Bergen) *'Tale:' Robin Hood ''Cutie and the Beast Dot is taken prisoner by a Beast (Taz) in his castle in exchange for the freedom of Yakko and Wakko. Despite her fears, she befriends the castle's enchanted staff and learns to look beyond the Beast's exterior to recognize the true heart, within just as monster hunter Yosemite Sam wants to hunt down the Beast at any cost. Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko decide return to the castle for talk with the Beast if he can free Dot. *'Characters:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively), The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Tale:' ''Beauty and the Beast *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a two-part segment to the eighth episode of Season 3 and later added to the film. When Junior says to the Warners "Wait a minute... you put yourselves in this story", they tell him the Warners from the story are their 11th century ancestors. ''The Tortoise and the Hares Lola believes that a turtle can't win a race, so she makes a race with Cecil Turle. For being sure, Bugs decides to help Lola. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''The Tortoise and the Hare *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a segment to the twentieth episode of Season 1 and later added to the film. ''The Great Black Dragon'' Princess Lola makes friends with a great black dragon who is friendly, despite the others thinking that he is still a vicious, fire-breathing monster. *'Characters:' Lola Bunny (as Princess Lola, voiced by Kath Soucie), The Great Black Dragon (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), Daffy Duck (as The Wizard, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett), Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Bosko (voiced by Frank Welker) and Honey (voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Tale:' The Reluctant Dragon. ''Bunnochio'' A failing toy company mistakes Buster for their newest brainstorm (remake of the Tiny Toon Adventures homonymous segment). *'Characters:' Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Geppetto (voiced by Jeff Bennett), Chairman (voiced by Frank Welker), Secretary (voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Security Office (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Tale:' The Adventures of Pinocchio ''Lolahontas'' Governor Fuddcliffe (Elmer) and his crew travel to the New World, seeking gold to bring him wealth and status. When they arrive, Bugs Smith (Bugs) falls in love with Native American princess Lolahontas (Lola). However, her father (Claude Cat) dosen't approve their relation and Fuddcliffe considers her and her tribe as barbarians (remake of the Animaniacs segment Jokahontas). *'Characters:' Lola Bunny (as Lolahontas, voiced by Kath Soucie), Bugs Bunny (as Bugs Smith, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Elmer Fudd (as Governor Fuddcliffe, voiced by Billy West), Claude Cat (as Chief Cathont, voiced by Billy West), Talking Raccoon (as Meeko, voiced by Billy West), Tweety (as Fleety, voiced by Jeff Bergman), The Brain (as Brain the Pug, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Tale:' Pocahontas ''Into the Haunted Woods Hansel and Gretel (Buster and Babs) are lost on the forest, while they tried to helping their uncle (Bugs) to get food, where they found many fairy tales characters and they're foiled by Witch Hazel with a house constructed of cake and confectionery, but they were rescued by a idiotic gnome (Daffy). *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''Hansel and Gretel (and slighty influenced by both the stage musical and and The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Scary Tales Can Come True) *'Trivia:' It was produced as a segment to Looney Tunes Halloween Stories II, and later added to the film. ''Little Red Riding Puddy Tat A little girl goes to her Granny's house in the woods, while Sylvester and Tweety get chased by a Big Bad Wolf and his three children. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''Little Red Riding Hood *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a segment to the twentieth episode of Season 3 and later added to the film. ''The Tale of the Three Knights After saying that only a fool would face The Black Knight (The Brain), court jesters Bugs, Daffy and Porky are assigned by King Arthur (Barnyard) to face him. What didn't expect is that the tiny rat, followed by his loyal henchman Pinksy (Pinky) and his hitman Yosemite Sam, has a secret weapon: a fire-breathing dragon, but the dragon is rather dim-witted and prone to fits of sneezing if it lets it fire get low, causing jets of flame to shoot from its nostrils and he only works for them because they kidnapped his family. The situation gets even worse when Lola, Tina and Petunia are kidnapped by The Black Knight. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' None. *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a two-part segment to the eight episode of Season 1 and later added to the film. Untitled ''Mulan Parody To save her father from death in the army, a young maiden secretly goes in his place and becomes one of China's greatest heroines in the process. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Mulan ''Bugsladdin Bugsladdin (Bugs) is a lamp rubber at a lamp store. Soon, he is tricked by a wicked wizard (played by Dan Backslide from ''The Dover Boys) and his two henchmice (Pinky and the Brain) into entering a magic cave for find a magic lamp, but he ends up trapped inside the cave. Suddenly, he spots the magic lamp. Bugsladdin rubbed it and out came three zany puppy genie children (The Warners). Bugsladdin's wish is to become a prince and meet Princess Lola and the last wish is for the Warner Genies to be set free. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Aladdin *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a two-part segment to the twenty-fifth episode of Season 2 and later added to the film. When the segment was added; the opening and closing scenes featuring Claude Cat, Elmer Fudd and Elmyra Duff were omitted. ''Charlie Pan'' Skippy is whisked away to the magical world of Neverland with the hero of his stories, Charlie Pan. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Peter Pan ''Buster's Travels'' Buster washes ashore on Lilliput and attempts to prevent war between that tiny kingdom and its equally minuscule rival, Blefuscu (ruled by the Brain), as well as smooth the way for the romance between the Princess and Prince of the opposing lands. In this, he is alternately aided and hampered by the town critters. A life-threatening situation develops when the bumbling duo of Blefuscunian spies, Babbit and Catstello, manage to steal Buster's pistol. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Gulliver's Travels ''Mindy in Wonderland'' Buttons and Mindy fall down the rabbit hole after follow a white rabbit. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Alice in Wonderland Untitled The Little Mermaid Parody A mermaid princess makes a Faustian bargain with an unscrupulous sea-witch in order to meet a human prince on land. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' The Little Mermaid ''CindeRabbit'' Lola is a poor rabbit girl who lives with her evil stepfather Yosemite Sam after her biological mother died. When she sees that a royal prom will be organized, Sam prohibits her to go. With the help of her friends Mac and Tosh and her Fairy Godmother (Petunia), she's able to go and quickly gets the attention of Prince Bugs. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Cinderella ''The Fox and the Raccoon'' Two best friends: a red fox and a raccoon who are willing to become rockstars and be famous. *'Characters:' Talking Fox (voiced by Jeff Bennett), Talking Raccoon (voiced by Billy West) *'Tale:' None. ''Dotpunzel'' Dotpunzel is locked up in a tower with an evil witch. She had nothing to do, but waited for her hair to grow. A bobcat prince came to her rescue by vanquishing and freeing her from the evil witch, allowing the two to be married at the end. *'Characters:' Dot Warner (as Dotpunzel, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Bobcat Prince (voiced by Billy West) and Witch Hazel (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Tale:' Rapunzel Epilogue At the end, the Warners are now fed up with reading stories to the prince, so they dump their book in the trash. As they are being threatened to be dunked in boiling oil, the Warners warn Sylvester not to throw them in a nearby hole which Sylvester eventually did, but he, Sylvia and Junior realize that this was the Warners' ticket to freedom, since they see them running out. Fed up with being outsmarted by every stoyteller they hire, Sylvester and Sylvia say Junior he tells the stories himself and put the book on his head. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) In the stories *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript To see a transcript of this segment, click here. Quotes ''The Great Black Dragon'' *"I-I-I-It's great to see you guys. You mean you're free because all your a-a-a-apprentices switched places with animals t-t-t-today?" - Porky Pig. *"Oh, sure! Apprentices do, I say, I say, do that all the time, Pork!" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"My apprentice Bosko switched places with a frog!" - Daffy Duck. *"Don't they d-d-d-dissect those?" - Porky Pig. *"Oh my gosh! (poofs away)" - Daffy Duck. *"(sighs) Oh, w-w-w-well. At least it couldn't get any w-w-w-worse" - Porky Pig. Trivia *The special serves as a remake of 1001 Rabbit Tales. **The opening credits are similarly to the ones from the Scooby-Doo film Arabian Nights. *Rather that starting with the traditional The New Looney Tunes Show opening, it opens with a spoof of the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo like the one from Jokahontas, but with the Warner Bros. Animation logo replacing the watertower. *This is the first (and only) The New Looney Tunes Show media using previous footage. *Despite being also released on The New Looney Tunes Show: The Complete 3rd Season, the only The New Looney Tunes Show special to be released on DVD in its own. *''The Great Black Dragon'' is a more-or-less parody of Disney's The Reluctant Dragon. Gallery Lolahontas looney_tunes_style_meeko.png|Meeko. brain_the_pug.png|Brain the Pug. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Hour-long specials